


under the mistletoe

by mels



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Dan thought he had planned the proposal so well but he has no idea what's to come.





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays <3

Dan hates it. Not the kisses itself, they’re nice because they’re Phil’s kisses, but that fucking mistletoe Phil insists on bringing basically everywhere.

The past week Phil has brought it out in all sorts of places, the dumbest one probably being while Dan was showering just the other day. Phil had brushed his teeth and fixed his hair while Dan decided to take a shower. Being in the bathroom at the same time while getting ready is something they usually do because it’s just time-saving. Especially when they’re going somewhere, like on this day when they were going to the airport.

Dan was enjoying his shower, scrubbing his body slowly with soap. The hot water really relaxed him, his limbs almost feeling like jelly but in a very good way. He loves feeling like that like he has no care for anything else but the water drops bumping his skin before they hit the floor. With his eyes closed, he rubbed the shampoo into his scalp, massaging it slowly.

So Phil suddenly standing outside the shower as he opens his eyes after a few minutes of course scares him.

“Phil!” He exclaims. “What the fuck?!” Dan almost slips but holds himself upright with a palm on the tiled wall. He looks up at Phil, after the moment of shock has died down a bit, and follows his arm to where it’s stretched above himself. Of course, there it is - that bloody mistletoe that Dan has come to both love and hate.

“What?” Phil’s expression is so smug and it makes Dan just wanna kiss it off him.

Dan rolls his eyes, looking from the mistletoe to Phil a few times as he says, “You know exactly what. Don’t be dumb.”

Phil opens the glass door, still smirking, and holds the red and green plastic thing above them as he leans in. “Come on, Dan,” he whispers. And even if Dan is tired of this by now, after being hunted with it for almost a week, he still can’t resist Phil’s lips on his. It’s just for a short moment, but it’s still one of his favourite things.

Getting to the airport was a hassle because of traffic, but they made it on time. This is when Dan starts getting nervous, because he has a plan of his own to keep in mind. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal, they’ve been together for almost a decade now and it’s the next natural step. But he’s so fucking nervous, mostly for Phil’s reaction.

His plan is to propose. Not on the plane, but whenever they, together with the rest of Phil’s family, will take the cosy and calm walk they usually do when they go up north. Next to the sea, where it can be a bit windy and chilly, but still nice. He knows exactly the spot he wants to do it in, on top of the hill they always pause at.

Dan feel like he found the perfect ring as well. It’s made out of titanium and has a grey line in the middle, and light blue lines on each side of the grey one. He found it online and immediately felt like it's made for Phil. God, he really hopes Phil will like it as much as he did when he first spotted it.

Getting to the Isle of Man takes a little while, so they try to rest once they get on the plane. Or Dan can’t rest, so he’s lucky he got the window seat and can at least distract himself by looking at the clouds. Phil, on the other hand, falls asleep almost right away, with his head on Dan’s shoulder. Dan weaves their fingers together loosely, mostly to keep himself occupied with something other than his thoughts. It fails quickly though when he realizes that in just a few hours there will be a ring on this hand.

He never thought he’d have those butterflies again. The same ones he had the first time he went up north to see Phil all those years ago. This is the exact same feeling, along with the anxious fidgeting and heart beating out of his chest. He hopes Phil can’t hear it or feel it, or else he’ll start asking questions that Dan can’t answer right now.

After getting settled in the Lester house, greeted everyone there - Phil’s parents and his aunt, his brother and brother’s girlfriend - they have some light lunch before heading out. Getting his coat on have never felt more like a hard task for Dan, but now it’s really hitting him. It’s so close now and he can barely talk because of how nervous he is. He tries small talking with Phil’s brother but it mostly feels like he’s rambling about nothing.

Walking up that one hill they always do feels both refreshing and harder than usual. Dan gets some weird kick of energy halfway up and starts walking quite fast, Phil can barely keep up with him. They walk close, fingers gently tapping each other’s. There’s small talk, mostly from Phil’s side but Dan replies by chuckling nervously and he hates how he can’t talk like he usually would.

Dan looks out over the sea as he reaches the top, his breath uneven and his heart pounding even more now because they’re here. The sun seeps through the clouds, making it even more beautiful and perfect for this occasion. He turns around and Phil’s right there in front of him, beautiful as ever. His eyes sparkle with something like mischief and Dan swears if Phil brought that hideous- yup, there it comes. The mistletoe.

“Phil,” Dan whines and rolls his eyes, “did you really have to?”

Phil shrugs and smirks, “Of course I did. Come on now!” He wiggles the green leafed thing above their heads.

Dan sighs and leans in. He tries to make the kiss longer than usual, just so he can get the little box with the ring out from his pocket. He lets his tongue slip into Phil’s mouth and his other hand pull him closer by the waist. Once he feels the small, velvet box in his hand he gives Phil one last kiss before he pulls away.

“Phil,” he says.

Phil smiles at him and there’s something else in his expression now, something like nervous and Dan can’t really pinpoint why or what it really is. “Dan,” his voice is shaky when Phil says his name.

Then Dan sees it. Phil is holding a small velvet box between them. Dan pulls up his too now, placing it in his hand in the space between them. He hears the small audience next to them gasp, one of them making something like a happy sound as well.

Phil gasps too, lowering the mistletoe. “No way. You too?” Their eyes meet, Phil’s sparkling with anticipation and Dan’s probably is too.

Dan chuckles. “Yeah! I didn’t think- like, of course you would but- I still didn’t think you would do it too. At least not like right now.”

“Well, what better time to do it?”

“True, I guess.” Dan shrugs and looks down at the two boxes. “So what now?”

“Come on, boys,” Phil’s mother says encouragingly, “you know what to do.”

Dan looks up at Phil again, almost teary eyed now. “Will you- uh, you know-,” he holds the little box up higher, “marry me?”

“Yes, of course!” Their lips meet softly. “If you will do the same with me?”

Dan snorts. “Who else would I marry, stupid?”

Phil laughs, “True,” and opens the box he’s holding himself, revealing a completely black ring just in Dan’s taste.

“Woah, that’s- like pretty.”

“And very you.”

“And very me,” Dan nods. He completely forgot to open the box with Phil’s ring, so he does now.

Phil gasps again, “That’s- so beautiful. Wow!”

“You like it?”

“Of course I do, it’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever- well, besides you.”

Dan snorts and looks away, blushing. “Shut up, you.”

Dan picks the ring up and prays to some higher power that it will actually fit. Phil puts his hand up, placing is softly in Dan’s as Dan pushes the ring onto his finger. He smiles as he sees it actually fits perfectly and looks prettier on Phil’s hand than he could've ever imagined.

“So pretty,” Phil mumbles and smiles. “Now,” he nods towards Dan’s hand and Dan knows what to do, placing his hand in Phil’s and letting him do the rest of the work.

Dan looks at it once it’s on, just repeating what Phil said. “So pretty.”

They both laugh, Dan feeling relieved and Phil looking as if he feels exactly the same way. The butterflies in Dan’s stomach makes their presence known again, making him feel all bubbly and happy.

There’s a round of applause from Phil’s family and lots of, “Congratulations!” all around. Dan and Phil hug each other for a long moment, before letting the rest of the people hug them one by one.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you wanna follow me on tumblr, you can do so [here](http://reindeersphan.tumblr.com/). if you wanna reblog, the post is [here](http://reindeersphan.tumblr.com/post/181403891520/under-the-mistletoe-dan-thought-he-had-planned) :')


End file.
